This application requests funding to support two years of secondary analysis and report writing from a major data set compiled in 1987-89 during research on "Changing Patterns of Drug Abuse and Criminality among Crack Cocaine Users" This application is designed to study the career patterns of New Yorkers who have become crack users/dealers, with analytic focus upon whether and by how much crack use/sales affected their ongoing involvements in three behavioral arenas: drug use, drug distribution, and nondrug criminality. This proposal will: I. Document the origins of careers in crack use and crack dealing by comparing the behavioral patterns of drug users and criminals who became involved in crack with others who have avoided crack. II. Document whether and how much crack increased or changed previous career involvements in participation, frequency, and seriousness in drug use, drug distribution, and nondrug criminality. III. Examine how crack use, crack selling/distribution is related to careers in violence and aggressive behaviors. IV. Examine the selectivity of criminal sanctions to determine whether the drug use and criminal careers of those in jails and prisons or long term treatment are more serious than those released after arrest, in crack detoxification, or those at liberty. Staff will replicate, modify, and develop new typologies, test major hypotheses, and develop advanced models of careers in drug use, drug distribution, and nondrug criminality.